


Sometimes You Just Need To Make A Nest Ok

by Katiecatlover196



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Benrey has ADHD and Autism, Cuddles, Fluff, Found Family, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Implied instincts, M/M, Mentioned Amputation, Nest Fic, Non-Human Character, Not Beta Read, Pre - Frenrey, gordon has adhd, nest making, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Benry may , or may not have had a nightmare . So he decides to make a bundle of soft things to try to help with that .
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sometimes You Just Need To Make A Nest Ok

**Author's Note:**

> So lile Well here it is this was made for the hlvrai anniversary in kind of thanks for making something that make alot of people happy including me eh that's enough of me being sappy here it is

Ok so like he couldn't sleep , like at all . Which in retrospect wasn't really a big deal since they didnt need to sleep , he was cool like that . But he also just wanted to lay down on a comfortable bed , and sleep , but he couldn't . 

And it was totally not Becauce they had a nightmare again , and couldn't fall asleep again , Totally . So Benry is just laying on his bed , in the guest bedroom , stareing at the wall on what to do . And he was so uncomfortable .

The blanket was bunched up . and for once his body felt hot , even if like , Gordon would be like ' Don't touch me ! your freezing . ' Or something like that . 

But still he couldn't sleep . Hmm but what was comfortable ? enclosed spaces where nice , they felt safe . But not like the endless hallways of black mesa . 

Or the kind of enclosed , or just super open , like he's world of origins , caves were . And not that certain cave that he had died in . ok they need to stop thinking of that , like now .

Sooo it also needed soft things to make them the most comfortable , so like a nest basically , yea that sounded nice . Also like stuff that smelled like his fa- the humans he lived with . Ok well , time to go do that , and to distract himself too , so win win . 

They fought with the covers for a minute , before deciding fuck this , and nocliping though the blanket on the bed , and then falling on to the floor with a thump . Shit ! great . Hopefully no one woke up because of that .

He sat there in silance on the floor , and straining his sensitive ears for any sign that Feetman or Joshua had woken up , he heard nothing . Ok cool , big cool , he's in the clear . He got up finally , now ... where to set up the comfortable safe , safe , spot ? . 

uh , There's a corner in the living room near the stairs , that would be a good place . Picking up the mattress with both of their arms , and dragging it out of his room ? wow still a weird thought . And around his chair , and table , as he tried too be quiet . 

like uh snake , Just he's not crawling around in a box or something . He let go of the mattress for a second to open the door , and grabbed it again , Moving it though the door . Though he had to no clip it though the door way . 

And continued to move it though the house , and down the hallway . And uh , ok now like the stairs . Looking down the stairs over his shoulder . 

or not , he can have eyes on the back of his head if he wants , or really anywhere . Good thing they got like level 10 stealth , got the highest level not going , " Not going to wake anyone up . " He whispered to themselfs , As they got ready to move the bed down the stairs .

Going to make the perfect little comfy spot . Being careful , he started to walk down them , Slowly dragging the mattress down eatch step till he was at the bottom . Ok he made it , nice . 

ok so the hardest parts done , Let's see , where to put it . Moving his mattress over in to the living room , he set the mattress down and walked over to move the end table in the corner , on the side of the wall where the stairs are . And he moved it out of the way , and set it down carefully .

After he did that , they moved over the mattress to the corner , making it flush with the wall . He looked at the makeshift bed , and absent-mindedly letting a low quiet hum of calming blue sweet voice . But it ... still needed more , like soft things then his one pillow , and blanket . 

So off to grab as meny of said items as they could . Like a fetch quest or something , but with the added bonus of having a comfy spot . First other of business grabbing the blanket on the couch , and the lounge chairs pillow . 

Walking back to the nest thing he was making , and unceremoniously dropping the pillow and blanket on to the bed . He looked at the unmade pile , still wasn't enough though he thought . Nowww where did Gordon say there were extra blankets and stuff at ? . 

Thinking to himself as he shifted their weight around . Closet , think it was the closet . So he makes his way over to the hallway , trying too be quiet so like Gordon or something doesn't wake up , and freaks out or something .

And , hits him over the head with a crowbar thinking he's a buger , a burglar ? or something . Or like scarring the little man , can't have that . No he's nice and good now , he always wanted to be good . 

Going to open the door to the first floors hallway closest , and grabbing like all the blankets , so like ten . and stacking the three pillows on top of them . though The blanket and pillows were obscuring his face and vision .

Trying to balance the pile as he took a step back , and shut the door with his foot . He walked back to the slowly building pile of soft things , before running in to the coffee table with his knee . " Ow , that hurt . " 

he said absentmindedly , with their normally calm blank tone . And trying to look down at the table and his knee . But yea know , also kinda more worryed about the loud thunk noise it made . 

They hurryed over to the pile again , to plop down his collection of things from the closet , before sitting there on the bed . He could look around for like coats , and one of the plush toys that were laying around the house later . Ok so , time to make it now . 

Well Gordon was sound asleep for the moment , content to know his friends and family were ok and safe . Despite the nightmares he often had , and for once , he was not having them . But the sound of something , hitting something down stairs , is what woke him up .

Who in the ? he thought groglly , he sat up and rubbed at his eyes . What even was going on down there ? he reached for his glasses , and puting them on . Gordon looked around the mostly dark room besides the little light pluged in , he now hates if a room is completely dark now , after the whole hand thing . 

He sat in there silance to see if he could hear it again , yea , ok no , didn't happen again . But he knew the paranoia would eat at him if he didn't go and look , so he uncovered himself and got out of the bed . Stepping on to the floor and stumbling to his door , before opening it to look out the hallway , and walk out . 

Strange ? Benry's doors closed , and the light underneath the door is off , so he's probably asleep maybe ? so who the fuck is down stairs then ? . And he said to himself , " Ok so , who even is down stairs . " In a whisper , but he also glossed over the fact that Benry rarely sleept . 

And when he didn't , they would often watch tv , or play on his PlayStation , if he wasn't in his room . Making his way down the dim light of the nightlight lit hallway , and down the stairs . As he took his time on the stairs , as he walked down . 

His left hand on the rail , as he quietly walked down the stairs . The down stairs was mostly dark , say for the kitchen light pooling out in to the living room . He turned his head , and then jumped at the yellow cat like eyes staring back at him , and shining in the dark , in the corner of the living room . 

And he automatically said in a frantic voice on reflex , " Holy shit ! . Fucking hell , why ! . " Said dark figure snapping out of his staring , to let out some blue calming bubbles . 

And now lighting the dark corner , so now Gordon could see Benry's face alumenatied by the soft blue lights . Pretty ... yea , wait no ! what was he thinking ! ? . Wait , what the fuck is Benry doing ? . 

So he asked him just that , now that he saw who it was . " The hell are you doing Benry ? . " He asked them , as he stood next to the stairs case . 

They looked at him strange and said , " Uhhhh nest ? . "Wait so that's what that big ball of blankets , and pillows was . Wait a second is that a mattress ? . He walked up to him , haveing to strain his eyes now that the sweet voices lights were gone . 

But he knew Benry did not have that issue . " Um , why are you making one actually ? . " Benry fiddled with the edge of the ' nest ' and answered , " Couldn't sleep , thought comfy soft things would help with that . "

Ok yea Gordon nodded , knowing they could see him . Benry spoke again , " Sorry for like , uh wakeing you up . " He said looking gulitly , or Gordon thinks they do , he could barely see the guy . 

" It's um ok ? just scared me a bit that's all . " He said look down at them , where they sat on the mattress , nest thing , they had made . They shuffled around to get off it , the bed moving a bit in the process . 

Benry stood up next to him , and looked at him with his soft glowy eyes . Benry gave him a look before motioning to the nest . " Well ? get in , or are you just going to stand there . " 

Wait , what . So Benry wanted him in that mess of blankets ? . He reyplyed , " You um sure there ? . " 

I mean he didn't want to intrude or something , in a , what if this was one of Benry's alien things . Benry let out a long sigh before saying , " Dude I told you , you can , if you want . " Well ok then , he didnt need to be told twice . 

He got in the little makeshift nest . Crossing his legs , and leaning against the wall as he sat up to get comfortable , before looking up at them . They looked down at him , for a second his eyes , expanding . 

before going back to the normal way , or were his eyes could pass as human . Though you would have to ignore the color of the eyes . and then they walked away , hey where ! , " Where are you going ? . " 

Benry turned around to look at him and said , " Oh uh still need like , items of stuff . " Ok so back to Benry's bullshit . Didn't he think there were enough blankets ? or something . 

" Don't you think you have like , enough blankets here ? . " He asked them , as Benry was already walking over to the The coat rack , what is he doing he thought . before they grabed one of Gordon's more thinker coats , off the coat rack .

The fuck is he doing . " what are you doing with my coat ? . " Anddd , they ignored him in favor of looking around the room . 

Before spotting something , and walking over to one of the bookshelves , to grab the plush dinosaur that his son had put there after he had got done playing . Benry seemed satisfied now though , as they walked back to where he was in the nest , before geting back in . Ok so now he's kind of confused , Benry spoke , still holding the coat and plush close to him . 

" See ? this is what I was talking about Gordon feetman . Can't even make a nest right . " Saying the last part under his breath , and then giving Gordon raspberry . 

then going about and rearranging the things he got , making the coat too be at the edge of bed and the plushie in the middle . Gordon leaned back on the wall and watched . Ok he had to ask , his little scientist brain was working in over drive because of it , and it was to early in the morning for this . 

So he asked him as Benry started to lay down , " Is that like a alien smell thing or something ? " Benry looked back up at him , holding his head in their hand . " Wha ? huh , oh um kinda , it's more of a there safe or calming like thing . Hard to explain . " 

Before looking down to play with the strings of his hoddie . You know what , yea he can lay down too . He's probably not going to be able to go back to sleep right now anyways . 

Benry looked at him surprised for a second , that he actually was laying down next to him . Gordon now able to see him better now that they were closer to eatchother . Try not to think about that Gordon , do not think about how close you are . 

Even if your both mostly on the opposite sides of the mattress . Make small talk , Gordon , small talk . " Your normally up , what made you want to sleep this time ? , " he asked them . 

They seemed to think of it for a momemt , before answering , " Was bord . And wanted to lay down , and do that sleeping thing . " And hugging legs more closer to his body . 

It didn't look like he wanted to talk about that , by just the way they said it , and the sweet pea sweet voice that left their mouth . Gordon could guess what the meaning ment , so he dropped it . He was about to change the subject to something more light hearted , but Benry quickly turned his head to the stairs acting as if he been caught or something . 

What was he ... oh Jousha . Gordon leaned up a bit to see his son rubbing his eyes of sleep , and holding his favourite plush toy house . He talked over benrys sholder , " Sorry , did we wake you bud ? . " 

Jousha shook his head weakly , before leaving the stairs to walk over to them . Benry watching all the while silently , before saying , " Uh yea , sorry about that . " Jousha was now in front of them , and he seemed to want to get in to the nest like thing with them . 

So Benry moved his legs in closer to themselfs , even if the kid seemed fine too crawl in to the nest , in between the both of them . Gordon pulled him closer to him on instinct . Jousha putting his head on one of the meny pillows that had been rearranged , after he got comfortable .

Benry had turned back around , to curl around him protectively around Joshua . But still enough to give Gordon and Joshua room to move around , or get up if they wanted . Gordon haveing to look over his sons head , even if their pillows were more higher up .

To see Benry on the opposite side , looking content , with a soft smile on his face . Before Benry catching him looking at them . Gordon quickly looked down , and patted the kids side .

" Night Joshie , sweet dreams . " and he got a movement in accomplishment from the already half asleep kid . Before he hunked down more to fall asleep , Gordon noticing his breath evening out . 

Gordon watched as Joshua reached out for Benry . Gordon lookeing over him to see Benry had froze , and didn't know what to do . He looked back at him for help on what to do in the situation , and Gordon just gave a smile back at him , and nodded . 

Benry relented and moved over more , and for good measure , did pretty much the same thing Gordon was doing , which was holding the kid . Benry put his arm carefully around the kid , and resting his hand on Gordon's side . And Gordon tryed to ignore the warm fluttery feeling that made him feel . 

You know what ? there already all cuddled up together . He lifted his hand up to pull Benry closer , and left his hand on their side . Benry stilled , eyes pinpoints before filling back in , and reliexed after two seconds . Gordon put his head back down on the pillow .

He still had the soft feeling of warmth in his chest , but he was tired . " Uh thanks for like , not being a big not cool about this . " Benry said in a whisper to him . 

Gordon just hummed in a answer for him . Benry then said , " But uh , your a little sleepman , sleepy Feetman , so good sleep or what ever . " It was a little strange sounding how he worded it , but Gordon appreciated the sentiment still though . 

Especially when he knew Benry was awful at words too . So he just said , " Goodnight Benry , thanks I guess . " After that he took off his glasses with the hand that wasn't on their side , putting them above him where it would be safe , and Gordon closed his eyes .

They both sat in silance , besides the relaxed breaths they all let out . In the morning Gordon would think about this moment to much , but that was later . Now though , he was quickly nodding of in to sleep . 

The last thing he thought of was he was happy to have survived , and too be here with his friends , and family , and his found family too . As he drifted off to sleep for the night .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like here's the sweet voice translations 
> 
> Blue : means calm down
> 
> Sweet pea : means I'm nervous 
> 
> So here it is as always tell me writing or spelling errors and I'll fix them well I hope you liked it and stuff


End file.
